The Twilight 25 Challenge Round 6
by justareaderfan
Summary: These are my entries for the Twilight 25 Challenge. It will be mostly drabbles about random characters from the book. Rated M to be safe. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Airport**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward/Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I kept glancing at my watch only to see that a few minutes had gone by since the last time I looked.

Scanning the throngs of people at the busy airport for her beautiful face, I ran a frustrated hand through my already messy bronze hair when she was still nowhere to be seen.

I leaned back against the chair and tried to still my leg that was bouncing impatiently when I caught sight of long chocolate colored hair.

My heart beat franticly in my chest as I stood up and walked over to her, my arms ready and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Ballet Studio**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I glanced nervously around the room, silently cursing my mother for signing me up for this ballet class.

I pulled my too full bottom lip between my teeth as I took in all the leotard wearing girls…and guys. Then I saw him.

He was sitting in the corner, talking to a petite girl with short black hair as he stretched, his bronze hair sticking in all directions, just begging me to run my hands through it.

I turned bright red when he turned to me and winked before turning back to his conversation.

Maybe this class won't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Bedroom**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts\**

We were lying on my bed, not really doing anything.

We turned to each other and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear, letting his finger trail down my cheek.

I ran my hand through his silky bronze hair, smiling as it slid through my fingers and back in place.

I would be happy to just spend all day like this, with him, lying on my bed in silence, doing nothing.

The sound of footsteps echo through the house and we jump apart. With a parting wave he jumps out of my bedroom window and disappear into the night


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Bookstore**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I placed the books on their proper shelves, silently cursing the patrons of the bookstore for messing up my system.

My head turns to the door every time the bell goes off, signaling another customer, hoping to catch a glimpse of her familiar dark brown hair.

Every time it's not her I turn back to the books, disappointed.

She comes in everyday, picks a book and puts it back if she doesn't like it, in its right place.

She always buys something, even if it's just a magazine, she never leaves empty handed. She's the reason I work every day.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Cafe**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Edward **  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

_There he is_, I thought, _right on time._

I grabbed a pad and pencil and made my way over to his table in the corner of the café where I worked.

I gave him my usual smile and took his usual order: coffee and a cream cheese bagel.

I kept glancing at him as I filled his order, taking special care to make sure he didn't catch me staring.

I made my to his table again, order in hand, when I tripped on a raised tile. That's all it took to send his order flying into his lap. As usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Classroom**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward/Bella**  
Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

Her luscious brown hair caught my eye as I surveyed my classroom. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight.

I tried to push back those thoughts, tried to fight the urge to go to her and take her on the desk, in front of all my students, not caring about the consequences.

But no. I had to stay strong, for myself, for her, for us.

She caught me staring, blushed and gave me a shy smile, filled with promises that I couldn't wait for her to deliver on.

After class it will be just me and her and an empty classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Cottage**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jacob/Renesmee**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I opened the window of the cottage wide enough to let me in.

Sneaking around was a little unorthodox, but since Edward came up with his new rules we didn't really have a choice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me from behind, but I relaxed as her sweet scent reached my nose. I inhaled deeply, turning around and hugging her to me.

The tension slipped from her body as I held her in my arms.

"Dad's not going to like this," she said, nuzzling my neck.

"You've got that right!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Department Store**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Alice**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

As soon as I saw the SALE signs outside my favorite store I knew I had to go shopping.

I bounced out of my canary yellow Porsche and all but ran to the store, getting a few knowing looks from the people.

I rushed straight to my favorite department and started searching through the rows and rows of clothing for something suitable to buy for myself, and if I buy something for myself, then I have to get something for Jasper too, and Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett and, of course, for Carlisle and Esme too.

Shopping is definitely my heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** First Beach**  
Pen Name: **justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Leah**  
Rating: **T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I smiled as the waves lapped at the soft white sand and a gentle breeze blew through my short black hair.

It's always so peaceful here. No pack, no problems, and best of all, no Sam.

I've always loved coming to the beach, especially when I'm upset.

Which happens to be all the time lately.

I know it's not supposed too, but the whole Sam and Emily debacle still hurts.

But not here…

Here I am free.

I can be myself and let the water wash away my pain and insecurities.

This is my place, my home.

This is…First Beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Garage**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jacob**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

The sweat drips down my face as I tighten the last bolt. I slam the hood shut with satisfaction, the sound echoing through the garage.

I grab the nearest towel, not caring that it's covered in grease, and sling it around my neck.

I twist the top off of the water bottle and chug the contents, smacking my lips as the water cools my body.

Leaning against the workbench, I stare intently at my latest project, a faded red Volkswagen Rabbit. It took me two years to get to this point – to get her done.

And now she's finally finished.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Greenhouse **  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

We wander through the greenhouse, taking in the sights before us. His arm is wrapped firmly around my waist, keeping me steady.

As we walk my foot slips and his arm tightens around me, preventing an embarrassing disaster.

He gives my waist a quick squeeze as my face turns a bright shade of red at my lack of equilibrium and constant stumbles.

We pass other couples as we look at the assortment of plants on the benches in the greenhouse.

I smile as I catch him watching me, his arm ever present, keeping me steady and grounded.

Like the plants.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Gymnasium**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

It's my first day at a new school, a school where gym is a compulsory subject. The first class of the day.

I stumble into the gymnasium, my face ten shades of red at my lack of balance and grace.

I glare at the volleyball nets and groan, praying that no balls will come my way.

As the game starts the ball flies over the net and into my hands. I make an effort to hit the ball over the net, but it hits my teammate on the head instead.

I apologize softly and make a note to skip gym.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** High School**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Kim/Jared**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

My thoughts keep going back to Jared as I walk down the hall to my next class, the sound of my shoes clicking on the linoleum floor echoing through the building.

He hasn't been to school in over a week and I was starting to get worried.

As I sat down the conversations around me hushed and everyone turned to the door.

Jared was leaning against the doorframe, not looking very enthusiastic about being back at school.

I, on the other hand, was more than ecstatic that he was back at school, where I could see him, be near him.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Hospital**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Emmett/Rosalie**  
Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I snuck into the nearest examination room and shrugged off my clothes, making sure to put the doctor's coat on again.

My breath caught in my throat when she came in, her blonde hair whipping around her face as she checked around to make sure the coast was clear.

She turned and faced me, her plump red lips pulling into a devious smile as she took in my appearance.

In a matter of minutes she pulled her scrubs off and yanked my mouth to hers.

This is definitely one of the best perks of being a doctor at this hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Isle Esme**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Esme/Carlisle**  
Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

The silk blindfold tickled my oversensitive skin as it kept me from seeing where we were headed. The wind whipped my hair back and the salt spray of the ocean sprinkled on my face.

I smiled as I recognized the familiar scent of my last present.

Isle Esme…

Our Island.

The wind stopped and the engine of the boat shut off.

Carlisle placed a gentle kiss on my neck before removing the blindfold.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered before easily lifting me up and carrying me inside and straight to the master bedroom.

Oh, yes, it'll be a happy anniversary indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Italian Restaurant **  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward/Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

The music played softly in the background as I pulled out Bella's chair at our favorite Italian restaurant.

We had our first date here and spent every other date here ever since.

I hope the romantic setting and getting served her favorite food will put Bella in a good mood.

I've been waiting two years for this moment.

The perfect moment.

It's now or never.

I just need to man up and ask her.

I take in the look of pure bliss on her face as she hums along to the music and decide that now is the best time.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Italy**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Alice**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

It's the first time I've ever been away from home and out of the country.

I glance at Alice and smile. The wind is blowing through her short black hair and her skin is sparkling in the sunlight. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.

After her latest break-up she suggested this little get-away. I never thought her 'little' get-away would mean hopping on the nearest plane and flying to Italy, but who was I to complain since it made her very happy.

Sliding my shades over my eyes I take in the sights of this wonderful country.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Meadow**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

The purple and white flowers sway slowly in the breeze, an undercurrent of their scents filling the air.

I inhale deeply as I lean into his strong, cold arms, smiling as he wraps them around my waist.

Even after the change this is still our special place, our meadow.

With my heightened senses the usually subtle smell of the flowers and grass is concentrated and strong.

As we lay back I can feel every blade of grass against my skin and I smile at the tickling sensation.

Lying on the grass, cuddling with Edward, makes this spot feel like ours.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Movie Theatre**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jacob/Renesmee**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I led her into the theatre by her soft hand and I could feel the excitement coming off of her in waves, even if she wasn't touching me now I would still be able to feel her excitement.

I was excited too, and a little nervous.

This was our first, real, date and watching a movie was supposed to be a safe choice.

I start regretting my choice in theatres as memories of being here with Bella invade my mind.

I shake away the memories and focus on the beauty at my side, glowing in the light from the screen.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Parking Lot**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Kim/Jared**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I walked across the parking lot, my eyes cast down as I pass by his car.

I try with all my might to stop my eyes from searching him out from between his friends, but I'm not strong enough.

My eyes dart in his direction and I take in the smile on his unbelievably handsome face. I feel my own lips tugging into a smile against my will, but I don't try to fight it.

I catch his eye and look down quickly.

The stones on the parking lot shake from his heavy footsteps as he jogs in my direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Police Station**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Paul**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

The police station buzzes with activity as people run around to get to where they need to be.

Scantily clad women sit in a row against the wall, rolling their eyes and checking out the policemen, as an officer lectures them on their life choices.

I shake my head and return to my latest case, ignoring the seductive and inviting looks being thrown my way.

It's the same thing every day only with different people.

It never changes, and for that I am very thankful.

As a cop you need some stability in your life, and the station in mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Prom**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward/Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

It took a lot of persuading to get her to agree, but thankfully she gave in and here we are, at our senior prom.

I pulled her into my arms as the beginning of a slow song filled the room, smiling as her brows furrowed in confusion.

She's told me time and again that she doesn't dance, but time and again I ignored her.

I pick her up and place her on my feet, holding her tightly.

As we sway to the soft beat she shakes her head before snuggling into my hard chest.

I smirk and hold her tighter.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Seattle**  
Pen Name:** justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Alice/Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

Ah, Seattle, the coffee capitol of the world. Not that I need any coffee to get me started, at least that's what Jasper says.

I smile at my husband as he pulls me into the nearest café and out of the rain, telling me to sit while he gets us some refreshments.

This little getaway is exactly what we needed to rekindle our flame, not that it was dwindling, but at least here we had some privacy.

I stare out the window as I wait for Jasper to return, taking in the tall buildings and people bustling on the street.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** Sporting Goods**  
Pen Name: **justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

I stared around the inside of Newton's Sporting Goods, rolling my eyes at the two guys arguing about which football would be the better choice.

I snort and return to my book, the irony of _me_ working in a sporting goods store not lost on me.

Being athletically challenged (and about as graceful as an elephant) has never been a problem for me, even if I was a danger to everyone around me, especially in gym class.

Thankfully all my job entailed was ringing up the purchases, stacking the shelves and knowing the difference between a football and a baseball.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **Tent**  
Pen Name: **justareaderfan**  
Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Edward**  
Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

Camping? He just had to take me camping!

I groaned in relief when we finally reached our campsite. I flopped down on the nearest rock to rest my aching legs, all the while glaring at Edward.

I glared as he set up the stupid tent and all through dinner.

"Come on, Bella, you can't stay mad at me forever."

I ignored him and climbed into the tent, making sure to lie as far away from him as the little tent would allow.

I crossed my arms as he lay down beside me and wrapped his around my waist.

Stupid tent.


End file.
